


As Soft As Peaches

by mandalorian



Series: As Golden As the Sun [12]
Category: Heaven Official´s Blessing, 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Love Bites, M/M, Mentioning of injuries, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandalorian/pseuds/mandalorian
Summary: Mu Qing does a dangerous thing. He Xuan apologizes.
Relationships: Mù Qíng/Hè Xuán, mentioning of Mù Qíng/Hè Xuán/Hua Cheng/Xie Lian
Series: As Golden As the Sun [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886800
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	As Soft As Peaches

**Author's Note:**

> Set a little later than "As Red As Blood". Mostly an excuse to try and write smut ^^

Mu Qing hisses slightly as he lowers himself into the hot water, the medicinal herbs stinging uncomfortably as he grabs a soft sponge and carefully begins to clean himself. He´s covered in cuts and bruises and bite marks, the worst one a deep cut right across his chest that still slowly oozes blood as he washes away the grime that has accumulated around it on his way back to his Palace.

"God damn moody son of a bitch, he didn´t need to fuck me up this badly really, next time he can go rot in hell for all I care..."

He keeps cursing under his breath as he finishes his clean up, carefully drying himself off and slipping on a simple soft robe. Truth is, he should have known better than to challenge He Xuan in one of his moods, especially without Hua Cheng and Xie Lian around to take some of the brunt force of his temper. Their Devastations had been restless these past few days, reacting to the waxing and waning flow of power in the ghost realm much more sensitive then other ghosts would. And this flux had been a heavy one, even the low level ghosts had been affected, Ghost City more raucous then ever. Especially He Xuan´s temper had been dangerously short today as they were also close to the new moon..a fact that neither Xie Lian or Hua Cheng had seemed to remember when they left Paradise Manor this morning, planning to get rid of a nest of base slaves that had come too close to the main road in that region for Xie Lian´s liking...and to burn of some of Hua Cheng´s extra energy on the way.

"Should have really kept track of that god damn moon..stupid water demons being all grumpy whenever the damn thing is changing, stupid tides being stupid..." 

Mu Qing downs some medicinal pills, feeling them settle in his stomach and easy the pinch and itch of his healing wounds. He Xuan had been haunting the halls of the Manor all day, snapping at everything that came close and scaring the servants. Usually, when he was in one of his moods, Hua Cheng would simply grab him, throw his dice and disappear for a few hours. Xie Lian and him would follow later, searching for them in wilderness that had been turned upside down, with half crushed mountains and flooded riverbeds until they found them laying in a tangled heap of bloody limbs, sated and sleeping deeply.

The fact that Xie Lian never was the one to take on He Xuan in one of his moods, even though he would have had no problem keeping up with him, and that even Hua Cheng usually needed a few days of rest afterwards should have been warning enough. But He Xuan´s grumbling had annoyed him and with the arrogance so first nature to any Martial God he had kept needling him until He Xuan had finally snapped. And oh boy, did Mu Qing regret that. 

Fighting Hua Cheng was thrilling, fighting Xie Lian even more so with their spiritual powers reacting to each other much differently then to a ghost´s power...fighting with He Xuan was terrifying. He was -vicious- all snarling mouth and snapping teeth and brute strength and power without any of the finesse he usually had. He Xuan fought like the beasts he had devoured so long ago to become what he was, he knew no rules and gave no quarter and Mu Qing had been hard pressed to quickly slap down a trapping array and get the fuck out of there before he´d seriously started regretting his life choices. The only thing preventing him from being half torn to shreds was that, as vicious as he might have been, He Xuan hadn´t seemed to actually want to hurt him. 

He winces slightly walking through the corridors in search of something to drink, preferably something strong. He Xuan could go destroy Paradise Manor for all he cared, Hua Cheng wouldn´t mind too much and he sure as hell would not go back down before a certain someone had calmed down considerably, for once preferring to stay in his Palace then in Ghost City. He finally finds some left over liquor on one of the side tables lining the main hall sniffing it critically -he really needed to come back here more often, even the wine had turned dusty-before pouring himself a cup...only to drop it right after, when a cold arm carefully circles his waist from behind, a cold nose pressing into his neck.

"Mother of..how the hell did you manage to get in here?"

He Xuan slides closer still, his cold bony body pressing against Mu Qing from behind and he can´t surpress a shiver when equally cold lips start caressing his neck, instinctively leaning his head over a little to allow him better access. He knows he should be angry. Maybe even a little bit scared. But he can´t help but lean into the oh so familiar touch, allowing He Xuan to slip a hand underneath his robe, sharp short nails gently scratching at the skin between his ribs in a sensation that is half ticklish, half arousing.

"Trade secret." 

He sounds nearly playful as he continues to slowly kiss his way across Mu Qing´s neck and shoulders, embarassingly easy to bare with him wearing nothing more then a thin, loosely tied underrobe and Mu Qing has the sudden uneasy feeling of having missed something important. Like, when the hell did He Xuan decide to go from murderous to seductive? And when exactly did he give his body permission to instantly react to him like this?

"I brought you a peach."

Mu Qing blinks as a perfect plump peach appears in his line of sight from behind. Murder and seduction and now food. He must have clearly lost the plot of this story at some point along the way. But He Xuan giving him presents is nothing new at least and he automatically takes the offered fruit, rolling it in his hands for a bit before taking a bite. It´s perfect, sweet and plump and full of juice, running down his chin and fingers before he can help it.

"...thank you? Do you want a taste?"

He lifts the peach up, still dripping juice to offer a bite but He Xuan has other ideas.

"Yes." 

With that, he grabs for the hand offering the peach, using his hold to turn Mu Qing around halfway and oh. Well that works too, he thinks as He Xuan starts licking the sticky juice from his mouth, gently sucking and biting at Mu Qing´s lips until they are just as plump and rosy as the peach, stinging deliciously and the heat pooling in his belly starts to make Mu Qing´s knees go weak. Before it gets too uncomfortable He Xuan breaks their kiss and before Mu Qing can object the peach gets taken out of his hand and placed on the table in front of him. He Xuan´s eyes are burnt gold, keeping unblinking track of every one of Mu Qing´s gasps and twitches as he slowly starts licking his fingers clean, slowly and methodically and so at odds with the snarling, rage driven predator from before. And Mu Qing can´t help but melt under his careful attentions, especially when He Xuan finally turns him around, crowding him againts the table behind him and pressing close, Mu Qing surging against him with a shocked gasp as his poor neglected erection finally gets some much needed friction. But before he can take advantage of their new position He Xuan´s hands fall to his hips, carefully but resolutely holding him in place.

"No. I´m hungry." 

This time, it´s a full on body shiver that wracks Mu Qing, making him twitch and turning He Xuan´s smile feral as he slowly starts biting his way across Mu Qing´s collar bones, then lower, caressing the cuts and bruises he finds on the way with only the softest of butterfly kisses and Mu Qing knows he´s being apologized to in the only way either of them actually feels comfortable with. And honestly, as much as Xie Lian always goes on about the power of using your words, this is much nicer. Mu Qing willingly spreads his legs at He Xuan´s inquiring touch, blushing bright red when the Devastation steps back a little, greedily eating up the image Mu Qing must make, dishelved like this, breathing fast and painfully hard by now.

He Xuan slowly puts both of his hands on Mu Qing´s thighs, thin white fingers squeezing the supple flesh until they leave shallow grooves behind, not enough to actually bruise but enough for Mu Qing to imagine that they could. He Xuan loves marking him and Mu Qing loves carrying the evidence of his attraction on his skin just as much..but for today it seems He Xuan intends to hold back and not add any more new trophies to Mu Qing´s collection. 

"Hm. So pretty. And soft."   
He Xuan´s hand slowly slide up his hips and sides, cool fingertips tickling and caressing until he can cup Mu Qing´s face, leaning in for one long, deep kiss before finally hoisting him up onto the table properly, hands back on his thighs to open him even wider before he leans down and places a single sharp bite right on Mu Qing´s hip bone, making him first squeal in surprise and then moan when He Xuan sucks at the bruised skin sharply. Well, one more new trophy had been deemed necessary it seems...but Mu Qing can´t really mind the new bruise, not when He Xuan´s lips finally close around him and everything loses focus aside from the cool wetness enveloping him and a skilled tongue and the feel of golden eyes burning his skin, He Xuan never once taking his eyes from him while he brings him to shuddering completion.

„I am still mad at you“ he manages to grouse afterwards, after a few moments of just trying to catch a breath he doens´t need, pulling He Xuan up and close, watching him lick his lips, like a cat that got into the cream. Another soft pull and he can get a taste of himself as He Xuan obediently licks into his mouth, kissing him thoroughly for a couple of very enjoyable minutes before pulling away again, the parting nip to Mu Qing´s much abused lower lip uncharacteristically gentle. He Xuan is hard too, Mu Qing can feel it where they´re pressed close together but he knows that reciprocation wouldn´t be welcome right now. This has been an apology and He Xuan denying himself while indulging Mu Qing is part of the ritual, a self-imposed punishment of sorts.

“I am sorry. I did not mean to hurt you. Well, not that much at least,” he amends with a slightly lopsided grin, nosing behind Mu Qing´s ear before working little butterfly kisses all around the edge of the shell, carefully biting at the small little gold stud adorning the earlobe, pulling softly. Mu Qing sighs, closing his eyes.

“Fuck you Black Water.” 

He has to admit there´s not much vitriol behind the curse, it´s hard to stay mad when you´re currently feeling like your bones are about to melt out of your skin out of pure bliss. Mu Qing likes his ears being nibbled on, a fact that He Xuan knows all to well and has no qualms at all about exploiting.

“…alright.”

The remark is quiet and surprises Mu Qing enough to open his eyes again and blink a few times. –That- is new. He´s used by now to He Xuan bringing him presents and spoiling him rotten whenever their temper gets the better of them, usually ending with Mu Qing hobbling out of their shared bedroom with more bruises then he´d care for, Xie Lian quietly admonishing a moping He Xuan in the background. It happens less and less, by now they have worked out the boundaries of what is still enjoyable and what not and when you should better keep your distance quite well, with only the occasional misstep, like today. But never in all this time has He Xuan offered him this. And an offer it is, as vague as it might be.

Mu Qing works his hands through the thick strands of black, silky hair falling all around them, absentmindedly finger combing a few tangles as He Xuan stills against him, his nose cold against his neck, and contemplates. It is an enticing offer, if only because it is such a rare thing to be offered at all, least of all to him. But he is also still uncomfortably bruised, the wound on his chest a persistent itch as it continues to heal and he is starting to feel sleepy after his bath and He Xuan´s ministrations too.

“Hm, another time maybe? I have to admit I am tired and not much in the mood for anything right now but a couple of hours of sleep.” 

“Thank you for the offer though”, he adds as an afterthought, for once heeding Xie Lian´s plea to actually talk about things and use their words instead of hoping he´ll sort them out if things get too turbulent between them.

“Another time,” He Xuan relents. “Come home then?”

Mu Qing can´t help the little shiver of pleasure running down his spine at the question, especially not with how unsure He Xuan suddenly sounds. Their relationship is complicated, passionate for sure but between their mercurial temperaments, their obvious love and adoration for Xie Lian and their more complex relationship with Hua Cheng it´s easy to forget that passion isn´t all there is between them. They´re used to playing their cards close to their chest at all times when it comes to dangerous, unpredictable things like feelings, most of their capacity to dealing with these things solely reserved for Xie Lian. 

But every now and then, usually when they´re sleepy and sated something tender will slip through the cracks. Like He Xuan calling Paradise Manor ´home´. And him wanting Mu Qing to be there. He is tired though, eyes growing heavier by the second as he throws his arms around He Xuan´s neck, cuddling close.

"Let´s stay here for tonight? A-Lian and A-Cheng won´t be home tonight anyway and I am very, very lazy right now and would very much appreciate being carried to bed."

"As my Lord General commands."

He Xuan´s silent laughter is a rare thing to hear as he obediently picks Mu Qing up, his thin frame belying the strength underneath as he carries him to the bedroom. Maybe the day wasn´t as bad as I thought at first, Mu Qing muses, breathing in the familiar scent of cold brine and salty ocean breezes that clings to He Xuan´s skin. There is just one little thing..

"A-Xuan?"

"Hm?"

"How the hell do you know where my bedroom is?"

He can feel He Xuan smiling against his hair, mischief clear in his voice.

"...trade secret."

**Author's Note:**

> There we go, I wrote smut ^^ not much of it and probably nothing good but there you have it


End file.
